thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue and the Green
The Blue and the Green was the first story of Season 2 of The Tomorrow People. It saw the introducion of a new Tomorrow Person, Elizabeth. Plot Summary Part 1: An Apple For The Teacher - (4 February 1974) Stephen's class are doing art. The teacher, Elizabeth M'Bondo, invites the class to view Robert's drawing. He calls it "The Change of Weather on Rexil 4". The bell goes for the end of class as Elizabeth hangs Robert's painting on the wall. Stephen asks Robert about the name and he says he made it up. He asks Stephen if he's going to the bus but Stephen says he goes home a different way. As everyone else leaves, Stephen examines the painting for a moment, wondering how he knew, then jaunts out. Stephen joins John in the lab and says he can jaunt without people noticing now John has got rid of the "funny lights". He complains about having to go to school while John suns himself in the Caribbean. He tells John that Robert's painting exactly matched Rexil 4. John wonders if Robert could be a new Tomorrow Person but Stephen has not sensed him breaking out. He has heard thoughts from Elizabeth, a new student teacher, however. Next day, after school, Elizabeth sees Stephen about to jaunt. Stephen stops and informs Tim telepathically. Elizabeth tells him she's heard voices but thinks John and Tim are imaginary friends and warns him not to talk to them out loud. Stephen tells her no-one can hear them except her but Elizabeth refuses to believe his story about telepathy and thinks there are problems at home. He talks to her telepathically but she insists it's a trick and walks out. She hears him jaunt out, then walks back into the classroom to find him gone. John and Stephen return to the lab and Tim warns them not to force things with Elizabeth. John says that now Carol and Kenny are no longer living on Earth they can't afford to take chances. Stephen takes Elizabeth an apple the next day and tells her he got it from Australia. Elizabeth still has no time for his talk though. Stephen points out to Robert that his painting has changed. Robert seems uninterested but says he had the sudden urge to paint it, as if something possessed him. Later, Tim helps Stephen with his homework. John comes across another painting of an alien planet that seems to change colour in a magazine. Stephen says it was from a student in Warwickshire. Tim says the police were called to a number of fights at the school, and another school in Wales was exorcised because a painting that showed alternately heaven an hell, and when it showed hell the local children became violent. Robert's painting changes and Robert watches on as four boys attack another one. Stephen tries to intervene and also alerts John. Elizabeth comes in and tells the boys to stop. They advance on her but become calm again when the picture changes back. Elizabeth asks them if they only respect people they're afraid of. Stephen says respect should be mutual. Later, Stephen complains to John about having to explain about Tomorrow People to a teacher and suggests she should meet him. John agrees. Pupils are again getting rowdy in class. Elizabeth sends one of them, Johnson, to the headmaster. He initially argues until the painting changes back. At the end of school, John joins Stephen in examining the painting. They consider taking it back to the lab to examine it. Elizabeth comes in and meets John, who also tries to tell her about telepathy. Elizabeth thinks Stephen was simply imitating him. Elizabeth threatens to inform the headmaster and walks out. John jaunts in front of her and she screams. John helps her back to the classroom: She is breaking out. Elizabeth again tries to leave and Stephen jaunts to block her way. Elizabeth jaunts indiscriminately. John tells Stephen she could be anywhere: They don't even know if she's alive or dead. Part 2: The Changing Picture - (11 February 1974) John and Stephen return to the lab. Tim points out Elizabeth could not have gone far without a jaunting belt and suggests she only jaunted into hyperspace. He is correct: Elizabeth is floating around, terrified. John and Stephen don AE suits and Tim suggests they search the hyperspatial equivalent of the classroom. He jaunts them to separate locations nearby. Stephen picks up lifesigns and John joins him. They remove their helmets and jaunt to Elizabeth's location. She jaunts out, scared, and Tim notes she will have gone back to the school. John and Stephen find Elizabeth scared and in tears. They ask her to come with them. As they leave, Stephen notes the picture is stormy. They take Elizabeth back to the lab and introduce her to Tim. Elizabeth is now more accepting. They tell her about Carol and Kenny joining the Galactic Federation: Carol fell in love with an Adanesian councillor and Kenny's parents have gone to join him on the Galactic Trig. Stephen returns to the lab next morning to check on Elizabeth, who has spent the night there. She worries about being late to school. Stephen says they have four minutes and gives her a jaunting belt. In the classroom, the picture becomes stormy and the pupils start throwing things at each other again. Stephen and Liz jaunt into a corridor and Stephen explains Tim makes sure the coast is clear. They return to the lab after school and tell John the picture stayed stormy all day and there was a lot of violence. John decides they should go and look at it. The picture is now sunny again. Stephen says they need to examine it. John wants to take it back to the lab but Liz is scared and wonders if someone wants them to take it, as a Trojan Horse. John agrees to leave it for now. Tim asks Elizabeth if she intends to stay as a teacher. He is pleased that she does, since he feels John is out of touch with people. Liz points out the school is the best place to look for new Tomorrow People. Next day, Robert produces a box of badges he's made and asks permission to pass them around. Elizabeth takes a blue one. He tells Stephen he has to choose his own colour and Stephen selects green. Tim tells John that Ginger's younger brother Chris is outside and looks like he's in trouble. Chris looks injured and says Ginger is worse. They had a fight because Ginge is a blue, showing John that he is wearing a green badge. John tries to work out why that makes a difference but Chris can only offer dogmatic information about greens and blues being different sides. He admits Ginge is in hospital. John tells Chris to hold the fort while he goes to check on him. He also tells Chris to take off the badge. The painting is stormy and pupils are fighting. Elizabeth tries to stop it. Stephen pretends to dismiss her as a blue, then tells her to take her badge off. The painting changes back, but not before one boys has been badly injured. Later, Elizabeth tells Stephen she isn't being blamed but wants to go and check on Seth Barkley, the boy who was hurt. John tells Stephen they need to set up a camera to monitor the picture changing. Elizabeth says goodbye to Seth's mother. She sees two boys fighting nearby. A pair of girls mock her, throwing a plant pot at her. John and Stephen set up the camera: The painting is sunny. Elizabeth passes a shop and sees a similar painting. Both paintings suddenly darken. A group of youths suddenly surround Elizabeth, looking menacing. Part 3: The Trojan Horse - (18 February 1974) Elizabeth telepathically cries for help and John and Stephen jaunt to her, scaring off the youths. Elizabeth tells them about the picture. Stephen jaunts back to the school and finds the camera smashed. Back at the lab, John reminds Elizabeth she could have just jaunted away. Stephen returns with the lab and tells them the recording tape has been smashed. He wonders if Robert did it but John thinks someone could be controlling both him and the painting. Tim tells them the paintings and the blue and green are spreading, showing them footage of riots in Tokyo John tells them to keep an eye on Robert while he checks out the shop. John goes to the shop, run by a miserly old man, and asks about the painting. The man says it was done by his grandson and thinks it's worthless but changes his mind when John says he's willing to pay money for it. After negotiating, they agree on a fee of £3. John asks to see his grandson but he says he's away. John returns to the lab. Tim is unsure about bringing the painting there. Stephen and Elizabeth contact him: They have all deduced that Robert is the old man's grandson. Stephen is going there after school. Robert introduces Stephen to his Grandfather who says he sold the painting for 30 shillings (£1.50 in new money). They head down the cellar. There are more paintings and badges; Robert says he has friends who help him. He says the man isn't really his grandfather, just someone who has been paid to look after him as long as he remembers. Stephen tries to ask him about the blue and green badges. Robert says it's just a bit of fun. Stephen notices a store room which Robert stops him entering. Stephen returns to the lab where Tim is about to examine the painting. As he is scanning it with neutrino rays, it explodes. TIM says it destroyed itself after failing to deflect the rays. It has evidently been designed to detect rays saps know nothing about. Stephen produces another painting he got from Robert but they decide to simply hang it up. TIM tells them Robert does not show up on any official records except the school register. They are certain he isn't a Tomorrow Person and suspect he is an alien. Robert descends into the cellar and stares hard at a painting which changes colour. At the lab, TIM tells Liz that the Education Department have told head teachers to treat the blue and the green as a passing phase and ignore it. At school, Liz finds all the students, except Stephen and Robert, have divided up into blue and greens. She calls Johnson, a blue, to stand with one of his friends, now a green. Instead, they and everyone else start fighting until the picture changes back. Johnson is horrified that he has hurt his friend. He is taken away by the police. Back at the lab, TIM tells Liz Todd is going to be all right. Liz and Stephen feel sorry for Johnson. Stephen thinks Robert caused the picture to change. John points out Liz will give evidence at Johnson's trial. TIM tells them there have been similar incidents at other schools: Boys have been killed and even teachers drawn into it. It's clear Robert isn't working alone. Stephen wonders about his friends. John warns that Robert might be suspicious of Stephen and has another idea. John goes to see Grandfather, who mistakes him for a rent collector. John claims to be a journalist writing an article about Robert and the paintings and offers to pay him for information. Robert is standing in front of a colour-changing painting. Grandfather mechanically tells John that Robert is out and he cannot enter the cellar, ordering him out. Robert says to leave him to him. John relates the incident to Liz, Stephen and Chris. Robert stares at the painting, starting to glow himself. The one in the lab starts to grow and John drags Stephen away from it, with Chris having to split them up. Things fly around the lab telekinetically. John screams and disappears. Part 4: Cuckoo In The Nest - (25 February 1974) Liz, Stephen and Chris recover: Stephen says John was being controlled by the picture and didn't jaunt. John is in the store room in the cellar. He sees a glowing Robert through the bars on the door. Robert mocks his powers. TIM tells the others there have been pictures near each of the outbursts of violence, all done by children of mysterious background, raised by an elderly person who has no memory of how they came to be in their care and is paid out of a trust fund. TIM suggests an alien race might send offspring to grow up on a planet they wish to colonise. Liz wonders if they might be able to leave once they've grown up, like cuckoos. Stephen jaunts to the shop and telekinetically opens the door to the cellar. He finds John on the other side of the bars, who tells him they can't use their powers down there. He tells Stephen to go and get Chris. Robert enters and Stephen fires a stun gun at him but it fails to work. Stephen flees. He jaunts back to the lab once he's clear and explains the situation. Chris decides to pay a visit with some friends. Chris and two friends break into the shop and Chris picks the lock to the cellar. Chris finds John but his friends are affected by the glowing painting, only interesting in stealing things and fighting. Grandfather is roused by the noise and appears with a shotgun. Chris can't open the door in time so John tells him to go. He pushes past Grandfather and flees. Chris explains to Stephen and Liz. Liz resolves to destroy the picture at the school. When she tries, it darkens. Robert approaches with a group of friends and tells her to leave it there. The boys surround her and she backs down. She contacts Stephen and TIM via the link table and tells them the boys are under Robert's control and now he's gone. Chris tracks Robert down and tries to force him to tell him what's happened to John. Robert flees and gets to a police car. The policemen chases Chris' jeep. Chris manages to lose them by going off road and heads back to the lab. He shows Stephen a book that Robert dropped, about the fall of the Roman Empire. TIM recalls there was a spate of violence between two factions of the Roman Empire in the 6th century, which prompted the start of the Dark Ages, with no apparent reason except the colours of blue and green. Liz finds two boys, Graham and Howard, arguing about the blue and green and fighting. She signals Stephen, who jaunts to join her. Grandfather finds Robert glowing. Robert says he's going to leave him and to tell the police he disappeared. TIM tells Chris that Elizabeth and Stephen may need him at the school. Robert tells the captive John he needs to find out if he's a threat and they're going on a journey. Chris is recognised by the police, who chase him again. The police car becomes bogged down in mud. Liz is trying to downplay Robert's disappearance to the police when Chris arrives. He runs from the police and is caught after driving down a closed road and crashing. TIM tells Liz and Stephen that the police can't prove Chris is behind Robert's disappearance but Stephen points out there are lots of other crimes they can charge him with. Since he was trying to help the Tomorrow People, they need to help him, but first they need to find John. Chris persuades the Police Inspector to take him to Grandfather's shop. The Inspector tells him they need to search it. They head down into the cellar while Grandfather hides his more suspect items. Chris can find no sign of John. Finding the door to the store room gone, he shouts out that they've walled him up. Part 5: The Swarming Season - (4 March 1974) The policemen drag Chris away, saying the shelves have clearly been there for years. Grandfather recognises Chris from when he broke in and accuses him of murdering Robert. The Inspector asks if he did, then concludes that a murder enquiry would have been taken off him and given to Scotland Yard. Chris manages to break free and lock them all in the cellar. Robert meets John in a futuristic room and says he's going to explain. Chris goes to the lab and TIM says he will erase the police's records of him and one of the Tomorrow People will erase their memories but first they need to find John. Chris tells them what happened in the cellar. Meanwhile, Robert explains to John: His species are like cuckoos, eggs laid on other planets and taking the form of the dominant lifeform, in his case human. He says the Tomorrow People will have to try and stop them: His swarming will fly off into space but first they need an energy that humans release by committing acts of violence, hence the blue and green. He says his mother came to Earth to lay her eggs during the last days of the Roman Empire, starting the first blue and green incident just to cause her swarm. Now there are thousands of them. But if they don't swarm, they will die, hence Robert won't stop it. John says that if he lets him go they won't stop the swarm but will stop the violent energy. Robert says he took him prisoner since he hoped his friends would use violence to free him. Since the Tomorrow People have no violent energy, he lets him go. John jaunts back to the lab and asks for a report and any information on the Denegeli, Robert's people. TIM says the Galactic Federation has no record of them but the swarming must have already started. Robert is joined by a group of youths similar to him. John and Elizabeth debate the fact it seems thousands of humans or Denegeli will die. Stephen points out Chris, who has fallen asleep and is dreaming fitfully. They wake him and ask him what he was dreaming about. Chris says he was dreaming about what he'd do to Robert. Elizabeth sarcastically says they just have to make everyone fall asleep and dream about fighting. Stephen speculates using a giant stun gun out in space. John asks TIM if it's feasible and TIM queries the time factor. However, with no better ideas, they can't afford to wait. The trio don AE suits, leaving Chris behind since he can't jaunt. He decides to leave the lab to try and help with the rioting. The Tomorrow People jaunt out. Meanwhile, Robert is painting a picture of the world in different colours, spreading the violence. Stephen jaunts into a scrap yard and takes an electro magnet, before joining the others up at sky lab. Meanwhile, Chris finds himself being chased by the police again. John and Stephen contact TIM and learn things are getting steadily worse. One of the police cars manages to cut Chris off and he is forced to stop. The Inspector accuses him of delivering a ransom notes and has him arrested. Robert finishes the painting and says they now have to hatch and join the other groups in the swarm. The youths begin to glow. The Tomorrow People have finished their giant stun gun and board the sky lab. The police search Chris for weapons. John fires the stun gun, knocking them all out. TIM says it worked and divides the Earth into target squares. Stephen feeds the power through and John fires repeatedly. Robert and the others transform into pure energy as Chris and the Inspector begin making fighting motions in their sleep. Everywhere, people lie unconscious. TIM tells the Tomorrow People the whole world is asleep. They see the Denegeli swarms leaving Earth and hear Robert's voice telling them that the earth is safe and the Denegeli have all the power they need. John is glad but asks them not to come back. John and Elizabeth are joined by Stephen in the lab. He tells them the policemen will be confused when they wake up, as he's just erased all their memory of Chris. Sure enough, the Inspector and the others wake up to find themselves entangled with Chris and leave in a huff. Guest Cast *Grandfather - Nigel Pegram *Robert - Jason Kemp *Police Inspector - Simon Merrick *Johnson - Ray Burdis Category:Original Series